1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an instrument stand and, in particular, to an instrument stand with variable ground contact positions of the supporting pods.
2. Related Art
Please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,584. The three supporting pods of that invention have fixed relative angles. In addition to suitable disposition space, its space usage is very limited. For example it is difficult to increase the number of pedals between two supporting pods to two because of the limited space. Therefore, such an instrument stand has the restriction of limited space to adjust positions for other instruments.
Please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,046. In order to accommodate the two pedals, the instrument stand in that invention has only two supporting pods. Although more space is allowed for the two pedals, the installation procedure is complicated. Its stability is worse than the above-mentioned instrument stand with three pods.
It should be mentioned that the above-mentioned two conventional instrument stands have the same problem during their assembly. When installing supporting pods on a positioning ring, the first one is independent of the others. When another supporting pod is to be installed on the positioning ring, the installed supporting pod is likely to be damaged. The fact that these supporting pods cannot be installed independently causes problems for installation.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above-mentioned problems in the prior art.